the_first_regimentfandomcom-20200213-history
Draenic Instrument
Draenic Instrument I: Physical Characteristics This is a set of large chimes, laid out in a seemingly random pattern, each crystal chime hanging on the end of a long, thin pole attached to one center pole. These small poles can rotate around the base, and move up and down the base if the correct poles are moved in order. When hit with an object each chime will produce a simple tone. Each subsequent hit produces magical effects based on the chimes hit. Playing any off key notes, using draenei standards, will result in dangerous magical discharges while playing on key will result in a variety of magical effects that mostly involve illusion magic. The chimes are all made of draenic crystal, with colors ranging from orange to blue present. The base and poles are all made from adamantite. II: Magical Properties The device is powered by several arcane charged crystals found in the core of the main body of the instrument. Their magic is fed through various channels into the crystals where the spells can be activated with a tap. However, on top of this the enchantments feedback into each other to form more complicated spells, and in addition to this the placement of each crystal chime in relation to the central pole changes how these spells are formed. This is a device governed by extremely complicated enchantments. A hit on the wrong chime can lead to the chimes discharging a dangerous amount of pure arcane magic. The rhythm of hitting the chimes seems not to affect the spells produced, but instead the placement of the chimes and the order in which they’re hit. This seems to be similar to tuning an instrument. The illusionary stories held within the chimes seem to tell stories of the Draenei people and their history, though little has been uncovered due to the volatile nature of the chimes. III: Analysis This device appears to be an instrument native to the Draenei. The instability of its enchantments seems to be due to damage to the device rather than an intentional effect. The device was most likely an invention to store and retell stories alongside music, producing illusions to provide both a visual and auditory spectacle. It would take considerable time to learn to work such a machine as there are many complications to finding the correct sequence of chimes and chime positions to produce a coherent story even if the device were not malfunctioning. The complications of the device might also serve to help store a near infinite variety of combinations and thus hold many stories. Given the Draenei are immortal they would be able to learn to operate such an instrument and have the stories to fill it with. IV: Recommendations An aspiring illusionist or enchanter could learn much from the device if its instabilities could be ironed out. In its current state, the device may simply destroy itself through a massive discharge of arcane energy if the wrong chimes are hit. I would recommend returning it to the draenei and asking for their aid in repairing the instrument. Category:Library of Sarceline Category:Roy Sebale